Hillary's Drag Fashion
Hillary's Drag Fashion 'é um ''reality show. Apresentado por Hillary, o programa procura carisma, coragem, originalidade, talento e versatilidade de uma drag queen, para suceder o título de “''A Próxima Estrela Drag dos EUA''” Competidores :█ A participante venceu Hillary's Drag Fashion. :█ A participante perdeu o terceiro round de dublagem. :█ A participante perdeu o segundo round de dublagem. :█ A participante perdeu o primeiro round de dublagem. :█ A participante tinha imunidade nesse episódio. :█ A participante venceu o desafio principal junto com outra participante. :█ A participante venceu o desafio principal. :█ A participante ficou entre as melhores, mas não venceu o desafio principal. :█ A participante foi membro de uma equipe vencedora, mas não venceu o desafio principal. :█ A participante foi uma das piores mas não ficou no bottom two. :█ A participante ficou no bottom two e venceu a dublagem pela sua vida. :█ A participante ficou no bottom two, perdeu a dublagem pela sua vida e foi eliminada. Episódios 'Episódio 1: “''Noite Árabe” Data de exibição: 16 de julho de 2017 Pela primeira vez na história, quatorze novas rainhas começam seus desafios para o título de “''A Próxima Estrela Drag dos EUA''”. As queens tinham que fazer uma apresentação teatral burlesca. Hillary anuncia que Honey Chacha é a vencedora do mini-desafio, e em seguida, revela que serão desafiadas a construir um cenário com temática Mil e Uma Noites para a apresentação teatral burlesca em um palco principal, feita a partir de materiais recicláveis. Depois de uma apresentação atrevida e fiel; Honey Chacha, Roxy Struts, Eleganza Whole, Flossy Glitz, Glory Shantay, Vitalia Galore e Ruby Love são todas declaradas salvas. Hillary as impede momentaneamente para a impressionarem na próxima semana, antes de deixarem o palco, como estarem salvas não é motivo para se orgulhar. Odette Larue, Kiki Stems e California Diamond são elogiadas por suas habilidades de costura e inovação, enquanto Kandi Boom-Boom e Sandy Monroe são criticadas por suas roupas. Gia Baybay se saiu bem durante a apresentação teatral, mas durante a sessão de fotos o nervosismo acabou a atrapalhando, mas sua criatividade a fez dar a volta por cima, e é salva. Janice Hypnosis vence o desafio; ganhando imunidade de eliminação na próxima semana. Kandi Boom-Boom e Sandy Monroe acabam como bottom 2 e tendo que dublar por suas vidas com 'Survivor'. Sandy tentou impressionar com movimentos rápidos, mas Kandi despeja uma atmosfera de festa com sua espontaneidade. Hillary decide dar a Kandi uma segunda chance, e Sandy vai embora. Fora do palco, Gia Baybay e Janice Hypnosis começam a discutir seus interesses artísticos sobre arte e cultura, formando uma nova amizade. A competição entre duas competidoras também surgiu entre Kiki Stems e Ruby Love. A rivalidade entre as duas queens veio do fato de que Kiki foi desqualificada de uma competição na qual Ruby foi vice-campeã, além de Kiki ser portuguesa e não gostar de Ruby devido à hostilidade dos brasileiros. * Mini-Desafio: Apresentação teatral burlesca * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Honey Chacha * Desafio Principal: Construir um cenário com temática Mil e Uma Noites para a apresentação teatral burlesca * Vencedora do Desafio Principal: Janice Hypnosis * Prêmio do Desafio Principal: Imunidade na semana seguinte. * Bottom Two: Kandi Boom-Boom e Sandy Monroe * Canção de Dublagem: “''Survivor''”, de Destiny's Child * Eliminada: Sandy Monroe * Mensagem de Despedida: “Eu não agarrei a oportunidade direito, mas foi bom estar aqui. Meninas, boa sorte à todas, não deixem de acreditar em si mesmas! ♡” Episódio 2: “''Mulheres ao Ataque''” Data de exibição: 23 de julho de 2017 Após as concorrentes descobrirem que o tema da semana é indústria cinematográfica, Hillary chega na sala de trabalho para emitir o mini-desafio. As meninas são convidadas a posar em uma selfie sexy com acessórios de moda; Glory Shantay ganhou o desafio e recebeu autoridade para escolher papéis para o desafio principal: dividir as meninas em duas equipes para filmar um shoot vestidas de super-heroínas. Janice Hypnosis como vencedora do desafio anterior detinha imunidade e não precisava participar. Cada equipe teve que filmar uma cena diferente, mas com os mesmos personagens. Os personagens atribuídos foram os seguintes: A equipe de Flossy ganhou, com Roxy e Vitalia compartilhando o título de vencedoras do desafio e California também recebendo elogios. Como resultado de duas vencedoras em uma semana, não foi dada nenhuma imunidade. Na equipe perdedora, Kandi e Eleganza ambas recebem críticas positivas e são declaradas como salvas, juntamente com Janice. Ruby é criticada pela má execução de sua roupa, mas também é salva, deixando Kiki Stems e Odette Larue no bottom two; Kiki por seu desempenho fraco no trailer e Odette por não organizar o traje corretamente. Durante a sincronização labial com “Sorry Not Sorry” de Demi Lovato a personalidade de Odette é irradiada na tentativa de ofuscar Kiki. Kiki foi declarada salva e Odette vai embora. Fora do palco, Kiki agradece a si mesma por ter ficado, pois só quer sair como vencedora, e eliminando Ruby em um bottom two. Gia Baybay e Janice Hypnosis continuam próximas, conversando que não esperavam o desafio e especulando o que estava por vir. Glory e Flossy começavam uma nova amizade, unindo seus nomes e se intitulando “Glossy”. * Mini-Desafio: Posar com acessórios de moda * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Glory Shantay * Desafio Principal: Desfile de super-heroínas * Vencedora(s) do Desafio Principal: Roxy Struts e Vitalia Galore * Bottom Two: Kiki Stems e Odette Larue * Canção de Dublagem: “''Sorry Not Sorry''”, de Demi Lovato * Eliminada: Odette Larue * Mensagem de Despedida: “Demándame”. Episódio 3: “Era Uma Vez” Data de exibição: 30 de julho de 2017 As 12 concorrentes restantes foram convidadas por Hillary para criar looks originais de contos de fadas drag, e para a pista, um personagem para ser retratado no palco principal, em frente ao paínel de juízes, com Susan como jurada convidada. Durante as críticas das juízes, California Diamond, Gia Baybay e Janice Hypnosis foram elogiadas por sua aparência de passarela e criações, com California Diamond vencendo o desafio. No entanto, Flossy Glitz, Honey Chacha e Kiki Stems foram criticadas por suas performances e looks. Das três, Flossy foi declarada como salva, enquanto Honey e Kiki tiveram que dublar por suas vidas com 'I Want To Know What Love Is'. Honey ganhou a dublagem, enquanto Kiki é afastada por Hillary. Fora do palco, Ruby se sente aliviada com a eliminação de Kiki, achando que a mesma acabou se perdeu na competição, Eleganza Whole não se sente boa o suficiente para os desafios e começa a se colocar para baixo o tempo todo, o que acaba irritando as outras queens. * Juízes Convidados: Susan * Desafio Principal: Criar uma princesa de contos de fada com um lado atrevido * Vencedora do Desafio Principal: California Diamond * Prêmio do Desafio Principal: Um cruzeiro para dois com passagem aérea livre. * Bottom Two: Honey Chacha e Kiki Stems * Canção de Dublagem: “''I Want to Know What Love Is''”, de Mariah Carey * Eliminada: Kiki Stems Episódio 4: “Ascensão de uma Drag Queen” Data de exibição: 07 de agosto de 2017 Para o mini-desafio desse episódio, as queens teriam que fazer uma sessão de fotos debaixo d'água. Janice deu-se por vencida quando achou difícil manter a compostura subaquática. Hillary anuncia que Glory é a vencedora do mini-desafio, e em seguida, revela que as queens serão desafiadas a costurar uma roupa baseada em animais marinhos. Durante as críticas dos juízes, o júri decidiu que California Diamond, Eleganza Whole, Flossy Glitz e as vencedoras subsequentes Gia Baybay e Roxy Struts foram consideradas seguras, enquanto o resto foi chamado para a eliminação. Glory Shantay, Janice Hypnosis e Ruby Love foram todas elogiadas por suas performances, apesar do desempenho de Janice no mini-desafio. No entanto, Honey Chacha, Kandi Boom-Boom e Vitalia Galore foram todas criticadas por suas performances. Honey Chacha recebeu as piores críticas entre as três pelo modelo, mas foi notada pelos juízes como a melhor performer. Em última instância, ela foi declarada como salva, enquanto Kandi Boom-Boom e Vitalia Galore tiveram que dublar “Break Free” de Ariana Grande, Kandi ganhou a dublagem, enquanto Vitalia foi afastada por Hillary. * Mini-Desafio: Photoshoot subaquático * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Glory Shantay * Desafio Principal: Desfile de animais marinhos * Vencedora(s) do Desafio Principal: Gia Baybay e Roxy Struts * Bottom Two: Kandi Boom-Boom e Vitalia Galore * Canção de Dublagem: “''Break Free''”, de Ariana Grande. * Eliminada: Vitalia Galore Episódio 5: “Snatch Game” Data de exibição: 14 de agosto de 2017 As queens competem em um game show de TV repleto de estrelas que apresenta suas imitações de celebridades, com Cate como jurada convidada. Eleganza, Honey e Kandi são abertamente criticadas por Cate por seu comportamento “antiprofissional” durante o Snatch Game. Kandi rapidamente se defende justificando que interpretar modelos não é a mesma coisa que imitar uma celebridade qualquer de maneira cômica. No palco principal, Flossy, Gia e Janice estavam todas declaradas salvas, embora Flossy foi avisada de que foi apenas por sua improvisação, como sua personificação de Mia Rosing era fraca. California Diamond é elogiada por sua personificação de Tyra Banks, embora as performances de Glory e Roxy também sejam descritas como esplêndidas. Dentro das três primeiras, Ruby foi elogiada por ser hilária, apesar de seu sotaque português não ser igual a de Gisele Bündchen e Janice foi muito elogiada por sua personificação e pista visual, Ruby é nomeada a vencedora do desafio. Eleganza, Honey e Kandi são apontadas por suas imitações pobres das modelos que estavam tentando incorporar. Em última análise, Eleganza e Honey são colocadas no bottom two e ambas fornecem interpretações enérgicas da canção durante a sincronização labial, e embora ambas tenham um desempenho forte, o estilo único de Eleganza a manteve na competição, e Honey é afastada. * Juízes Convidados: Cate * Desafio Principal: Representar celebridades no Snatch Game * Tema da Passarela: Melhor Modelo * Vencedora do Desafio Principal: Ruby Love * Bottom Two: Eleganza Whole e Honey Chacha * Canção de Dublagem: “''Who Owns My Heart''”, de Miley Cyrus. * Eliminada: Honey Chacha Episódio 6: “Além do Arco-íris” Data de exibição: 21 de agosto de 2017 As queens criam designs de carros alegóricos para um desfile da Marcha do Orgulho e um figurino original para suas modelos. Uma cor da bandeira do arco-íris foi atribuída aleatoriamente a cada concorrente por Hillary. Ruby Love como vencedora do desafio anterior detinha imunidade e não precisava participar. Eleganza Whole visivelmente foi mais lenta em relação as outras queens em seu caminho para o desfile, despreparada quando a maioria das meninas terminaram. Ela também teve problemas para projetar seu carro alegórico. Glory Shantay não teve dificuldades em relação ao figurino e a maquiagem da modelo, mas acabou ficando para trás durante a montagem do carro alegórico. Durante as críticas dos juízes, o olhar de Roxy foi elogiado, especialmente a maquiagem com brilho (chamada de 'obra de arte' por Hillary), como seu carro alegórico, mas foi repreendida por usar muitas atrações ao mesmo tempo e não conseguir dividir o foco entre elas igualmente. Gia Baybay e Janice Hypnosis terminaram o carro alegórico rapidamente e foram elogiadas por seu empenho e engenhosidade, tendo uma boa estrutura, um bom material, uma divisão igual para cada atração e souberam trabalhar com as cores tanto no figurino da modelo quanto no carro alegórico. Glory, pelo contrário, não soube aproveitar os materiais disponíveis e acabou deixando uma sensação de trabalho inacabado, além de que o figurino de sua modelo estava mais trivial do que garboso. Flossy, apesar de ser elogiada por seu esforço, não soube trabalhar com o carro alegórico, o deixando muito vago e despercebido em relação aos outros, mas foi elogiada por Hillary por seu figurino, que estava brilhando o suficiente. Janice ganhou o desafio, enquanto California, Flossy, Gia, Kandi e Roxy foram declaradas seguras, deixando Eleganza e Glory tendo que dublar por suas vidas. Ambas as meninas entregaram performances de alta energia. No entanto, Eleganza tentou impressionar rasgando sua peruca e fazendo uma troca de visual no último minuto, o que acabou chocando Hillary, que manteve Glory e Eleganza foi afastada. Fora do palco, as outras queens se sentem aliviada com a eliminação, como elas já não aguentavam mais Eleganza achando que estava sendo sabotada e que não era boa o suficiente para estar ali. As Glossy tentam se recuperar do choque e percebem que se não quisessem ficar juntas no bottom two teriam que ir com tudo nos próximos desafios. * Desafio Principal: Criar e usar um carro alegórico e montar um figurino para suas respectivas modelos com base em uma cor da bandeira do orgulho * Vencedora do Desafio Principal: Janice Hypnosis * Bottom Two: Eleganza Whole e Glory Shantay * Canção de Dublagem: “''Somewhere over the Rainbow''”, de Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. * Eliminada: Eleganza Whole Episódio 7: “A Grande Aposta” Data de exibição: 28 de agosto de 2017 As habilidades de comédia das queens são colocadas em prática como elas devem entreter Hillary e Cheryl na frente de uma plateia ao vivo. Após críticas da semana passada durante a eliminação, Glory decidiu-se estabelecer para além de “Glossy”, para que ela pudesse se destacar por quem ela é. Para o mini-desafio desta semana, as rainhas foram convidadas a “ler” as outras concorrentes. Hillary declarou Glory a vencedora do mini-desafio. Para o desafio principal, as competidoras tiveram que entreter Hillary, assim como Cheryl e as outras queens, na frente de uma plateia ao vivo. Como vencedora do mini-desafio, Glory decidiu a ordem em que as queens iriam performar: Cheryl treinou as queens e as guiou pelo seu desempenho ao vivo. Durante as críticas, California foi elogiada por sua comédia e seu figurino. Kandi Boom-Boom foi elogiada por todo o desempenho e seu figurino. Gia foi criticada por xingar muitas vezes, o que acabou quebrando o clima, mas foi elogiada por ter um brilho em seus olhos durante toda a performance. Roxy Struts foi criticada por confiar demais em seus cartões de sugestão e por seu vestido de aparência de baile, e Janice Hypnosis por não entregar piadas rápidas o suficiente e não ser engraçada o suficiente. Após deliberarem, Hillary declara Kandi Boom-Boom como a vencedora do desafio. Gia Baybay e Janice Hypnosis desembarcam no bottom two. Depois de um desempenho estelar por ambas as queens, Gia Baybay ganhou o lip sync, e Janice foi afastada por Hillary. * Juízes Convidados: Cheryl * Mini-Desafio: “Ler é Fundamental” * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Glory Shantay * Prêmio do Mini-Desafio: Decidir em que ordem as queens vão aparecer no palco * Desafio Principal: Entreter Hillary, assim como Cheryl e as colegas drags, na frente de uma plateia ao vivo * Vencedora do Desafio Principal: Kandi Boom-Boom * Prêmio do Desafio Principal: $2000 * Bottom Two: Gia Baybay e Janice Hypnosis * Canção de Dublagem: “''Colors''”, de Halsey. * Eliminada: Janice Hypnosis Episódio 8: “Preparar e Maquiar” Data de exibição: 3 de setembro de 2017 As queens teriam que fazer looks personalizados usando uniformes militares, o que não foi uma grande dificuldade para Roxy, que foi a vencedora do mini-desafio. Depois, as queens previamente eliminadas retornaram para ajudarem as competidoras a criarem uma maquiagem de gêmeas. Durante as críticas, California e Eleganza foram elogiadas pela palheta de cores que utilizaram na maquiagem, conseguindo combinar a maquiagem em diferentes tons de pele. Gia e Janice fizeram uma maquiagem retrô e mais centrada nos padrões japoneses por parte de Gia, sendo elogiadas por inovarem sem uma maquiagem extravagante e pelo trabalho em equipe. Glory foi criticada pelos problemas que teve ao tentar encontrar uma maquiagem que exteriorizasse a personalidade de Sandy, o que a deixou mais lenta em relação as outras queens. Ruby e Kiki foram destronadas por seu trabalho em equipe e pela maquiagem que acabou ficando precária se comparando com as outras competidoras. Em última análise, Flossy e Honey são nomeadas as vencedoras do desafio e Glory e Ruby são colocadas no bottom two, no qual Glory recebe energias positivas de Flossy. Ruby se entrega, dança ao redor do palco (e tira sua peruca), surpreendendo Hillary, fazendo com que Glory seja declarada salva e que Ruby seja enviada para casa. * Mini-Desafio: Criar um look usando fardas * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: Roxy Struts * Desafio Principal: Criar uma maquiagem de gêmeas em conjunto com uma queen previamente eliminada * Vencedora(s) do Desafio Principal: Flossy Glitz e Honey Chacha * Prêmio do Desafio Principal: Acomodações de hotéis de luxo de cinco noites * Bottom Two: Glory Shantay e Ruby Love * Canção de Dublagem: “''I'm With You''”, de Avril Lavigne. * Eliminada: Ruby Love Episódio 9: “Baile de Chapéus” Glory desabafa com Flossy seu incômodo por ser a única queen a não ter vencido nenhum desafio principal até aquele ponto da competição, não se achando digna de estar com as outras. Flossy afirma que ela precisa se empenhar nos desafios principais e nos desfiles como ela se dedica aos mini desafios para poder se estabelecer de volta. Durante a visita à sala de trabalho, Hillary anuncia que as queens vão competir em um baile de chapéus. No confessionário, Kandi comenta que a ideia não a agrada, e ela não está a fim de dublar pela sua vida outra vez. Ela questiona Glory sobre como ela vai impressionar os juízes, como ela ainda não ganhou um desafio. Glory desmorona quando questionada por Hillary, dizendo que ela sente não pertencer ali tanto quanto as outras, como ficou salva durante quase todos os desafios. Flossy acalma a amiga e a abraça, e Hillary diz confiar no potencial de todas as queens que convidou, ressaltando que ela ganhou vários mini desafios quase consecutivamente. California Diamond, no confessionário, revira os olhos e reclama sobre a atitude de Glory, dizendo que o drama é “desnecessário” e ela não põe o esforço que deveria nos desafios principais, e que se continuar assim já pode arrumar as malas. No palco principal, as queens caminham pela pista com seus três looks. Durante as críticas, Flossy, Gia e Glory recebem principalmente críticas positivas, enquanto California, Kandi e Roxy são consideradas abaixo da média, com Flossy sendo a única a receber avaliações universalmente positivas, com os juízes elogiando sua versatilidade entre os chapéus e os looks e sua performance durante as apresentações da passarela. Os juízes não entendem o conceito dos looks de California, dizendo que são muito simples para o painel e fracos comparado as suas performances anteriores. Hillary elogia o desempenho de Glory, fazendo críticas positivas ao chapéu de seu último look e dizendo que ela conseguiu sair da eliminação para o topo. Flossy vence o desafio por seus três looks fashion e originais, enquanto Gia e Glory são elogiadas e declaradas salvas. No confessionário, Gia diz sentir estar trilhando cada vez mais para a final, e que Hillary já pode coroá-la. Roxy é a última a ser declarada salva, deixando California e Kandi no bottom two. Durante a dublagem, Kandi incorpora a energia da música, fazendo uma interpretação energética e emocional ao mesmo tempo, ofuscando California, que apesar de ter uma boa sincronização, não consegue acompanhar a energia da outra. Kandi é declarada salva e é recebida pelas outras queens, que ficam chocadas com a eliminação de California, como ela se manteve consistente durante toda a competição. Hillary a para momentaneamente para dizer que achou que ela tinha tudo para ir até a final, antes de mandá-la embora. * Desafio Principal: Criar três looks com chapéus extravagantes para o baile * Vencedora do Desafio Principal: Flossy Glitz * Prêmio do Desafio Principal: Cartões-presente de US $2.000 * Bottom Two: California Diamond e Kandi Boom-Boom * Canção de Dublagem: “''No More Tears (Enough is Enough)”, de Barbra Streisand e Donna Summer. * '''Eliminada': California Diamond Categoria:Séries